Double Trouble
by justawrestlingdream
Summary: Devon and Cori Sanderson are twenty-four year old twins trying to make it the WWE. Follow their journey of love and crazy adevntures. Co-Written with NexusGurl450
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so welcome to my first collaboration and it is with the lovely and talented Nexusgurl450! Be sure to check out her work! This first chapter is all her!

~Devon~

"Cori hurry up." I said while throwing our clothes into two suitcases before our parents came home. Yes we live with our parents, but hey we're only 24. Anyways I'm normal height, hazel eyes, dyed black hair with a red tint and bright red streaks, and a slight tan.

"I'm going, I'm going." She said as I zipped the suitcases and slipped my jacket on. She grabbed her suitcase and looked at me. "Are we really doing this?"

"Yes! Now do we have everything?" She nodded. Alight lets go sis." I smiled reassuringly at her and we next day it was dark out already and we had just gotten off a cramped bus and were now looking for a place to stay. I was mentally cursing myself for not grabbing a map. I looked up from my phone and saw a hotel ahead of us."Finally!" I complained and Cori laughed. We walked to the small hotel and got a room.

I threw my suitcase down as Cori laid on her bed."I hope this works." She said and I laughed."It will, they need people like us." I smiled at her. See we're twin sisters and ever since we were little we wanted to be a wrestler for the WWE but our parents disapproved. So I just said we should run way and do what we wanted, not what they wanted, but Cori was skeptical.

But tomorrow, we had a meeting with Vinnie Mac nodded laying down and I pulled my dyed black hair up into a hair next morning I woke up at 11:30 and quietly went to get a drink. Moments later Cori was sat at the table yawning. I told her to go get something to wake her up and she changed and left to get some coffee for both of us.

At 12 she came back and we left to the arena, we got lost right away until a lady showed us to Vince's office. I knocked on the door and Cori went a little pale.

"It'll be fine." I smiled as she nodded.

"Come in." Said a voice from inside and I opened the door to see Vince smiling at us.

I hope this goes well.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope to have the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow :D Oh and Nexusgurl450 is Devon and I'm Cori :D


	2. Chapter 2

~Cori~

I'm shaking as we enter Mr. McMahon's office and Devon looks at me smiled reassuringly. I smile back, she's right, it'll be ok. We take a seat and I take a silent deep breath. How the hell is she always so calm.

"Well good afternoon ladies," Mr. McMahon greeted cheerfully.

"Good afternoon," we both replied at the same time.

"Well looks like you two are in tune with each other," he laughed.

"Well we are twins," Devon replied.

"Right. So, what makes you two think you deserve a job here," Vince asked.

"Well, you see, we've always wanted to be in the WWE every since we started watching it. Our parents said we'd never make it and we just pushed even more. Then, we ran away from home. Away from everything we've ever known to be here," leave it to Devon to try to melt someone's heart, even if that person is Vince McMahon.

"What about you, Cori is it," Vince asked.

"Like Devon said, we just left everything to be here. We are extremely hard workers and we're good at what we do," I replied.

"Ok then, well, we'll have to see just how good you two are. I'm going to put you two in a tag match against Natalya and Beth and we'll see how you two do," Vince said rising from his desk.

We shook his hand and his assistant showed us to a locker room. We enter and get changed. I changed into black long pants with bright blue bows, that match my hair, holding the sides together, black combat boots, and a blue bra like top covered by a black one-shoulder crop top showing off my belly button piercing and tattoo of a koi fish swimming upstream on my left side, Devon has the same one but on her right side. Devon changed into black jean shorts, a grey tank-top with a skull on it, black wrestling boots, and grey elbow pads.

"Ready," she asked smiling brightly.

"Yea," I nodded.

"You're nervous," she hugged me, damn her for knowing me too well.

"Yea," I repeated. "I'll be ok. Let's go."

We were led to the gorilla position by Vince's assistant. "Ok, Devon you will go out first," she explained.

"Gothca," Devon nodded and stretched to warm up.

Bully by Shinedown plays and Devon blew my a kiss before heading to the ring.

"Go a head," Vince's assistant nodded towards me.

My theme, Good Charlotte ft M. Shadows and Synester Gates playing the River. I run out a blow kisses to the audience. Wait, Vince neglected to tell us we'd be trying out in front of an audience. I get nervous again. I slid into the ring and stood by Devon. Our opponents arrived.

Devon locked up with Natalya and gets the upper hand. She kneed Natalya in the stomach and then Russian leg swept her. Devon tags me in and I climb the ropes just as Natalya got to her feet, I executed a perfect missile kick her and she goes down. I got the pin and Devon ran and knocked me down to the mat. We got the win. We walked back stage and Vince is standing there.

"Nice job ladies," he smiled. "Congratulations, you're both hired."

We squealed and hugged each other. We went and got dinner and then headed back to the hotel. We've made it!


	3. Chapter 3

~Devon~

We just won our match and I was so happy as we walked backstage. When we got there we saw Vince standing there.

"Nice job ladies," he smiled. "Congratulations, you're both hired."

We squealed and hugged, we then left to change, got dinner and headed to the next morning we had music blasting as we packed to leave for the next show, Superstars. When we left at 12:30 we got to the new hotel at 3 because of traffic.

After that we went around town for a couple hours then went back to our next day we left at 10am to go to the gym and we decided to train together. At some point we lost track of time and when we looked at the time it was 4pm.

We went and changed into cleaner clothes. I finished and grabbed me small gym sack and walked out and someone walked into me and I dropped my phone and the back popped off and the battery flew out."Damn it..." I muttered.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going." Whoever the person who walked into me said.

I frustrstedly grabbed my phone parts and stood up turning to face a guy, who was taller than me and tanner, and stood face to face. Sort of."Why don't you get some glasses cause your damn ass is blind." I yelled and I felt someone pull at my arm, Cori.

"Dev c'mon just leave it, please lets go." she said.

"Yeah, Dev, just go." The guy said mockingly and I flipped him off before leaving.

"You gotta start with everyone?" Cori said after we got halfway down to the hotel.

"Yeah... I do." I said laughing and she sighed and I glanced over at her, then put my eyes back on the road.

We got to our rooms and ordered room service and played on the X-Box then went to 11:30am the next day we showed up at the arena for the taping of Superstars. We walked in smiling and talking until a stage-had pulled up to the side along with the guy who walked into me and another guy who Cori kept sneaking glances at and I had to laugh a bit. The stage-hand sent us to creative where Vince was with a few others.

"Hello, ladies, gentlemen. Devon, Cori these two are Randy Orton and Paul Lloyd." Vince said and I glared at the Paul guy. "We were thinking of putting you four into a storyline together."Vince smiled as another man and lady explained the storyline. Which was Paul and Randy being in a tag match tonight and Cori and I would go out helping them get the win. Then in time if the fans liked it it would become more. This should be fun I thought, okay not for me.

A/N: So how was that? Sorry for taking so long I had school :) Do us a favor and review?-Nexusgurl450


	4. Chapter 4

~Cori~

Did Vince just say that Devon and I are working with Randy and Paul? Oh dear, what the hell am I going to do? Ok, yea, I like Randy… a lot, but, what the hell? I get nervous walking out with out Dev, and now I have to worry about talking to _boys? Don't get me wrong, I've had boyfriends in the past, but, working with two that I've never met is going to be hell. Not to mention I have to make sure Dev doesn't kill Paul, which is sometimes easier said than done._

"_It was your fault! You're the one who walked into ME," Devon screamed at Paul. See what I mean?_

"_No, it was your fault! YOU didn't look before you exited the room," Paul countered._

_I try not to laugh._

"_Who the hell looks before the exit a room," Devon yelled._

"_Obviously not you," Paul rolled his eyes._

"_Don't you dare roll your eyes at me," Devon hate when people roll their eyes at her, even though she does it to me all the time._

"_How long do you think they'll go on like this for," a sexy voice asked from behind me._

_I turn around and see Randy, "Oh well Devon can go on forever."_

"_And Paul can too," Randy chuckled, oh my god! That sound is intoxicating!_

"_Ah yes, but Devon will throw the first punch," I chuckled too. What in the hell? I've never been able to talk so easily to a guy, but, everything seems so easy with Randy._

"_You know what," Devon's yelling brought me out of my thoughts and see her about to throw a punch at Paul._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I pull at her arm just like yesterday. "Will you two just stop already."_

"_She started it," muttered Paul._

"_And now I'm ending it," I smirked._

_Paul grumbles._

"_She's right," Randy nodded in agreement. "Why don't we all just start over?"_

"_I think that sounds nice," I said._

"_Why not," Devon shrugged, and then glared at Paul. "But, if you knock me down again, Cori won't be able to hold me back."_

"_Devon," I corrected her._

"_Sorry," she muttered._

"_Anyway," I ignored her, which is what I do every time she does something like this. Which sadly is quite often. "I'm Cori."_

"_I'm Randy," Randy shook my hand, and I felt little tingles go up my arm._

"_Paul," Paul shook my hand._

"_Devon," she shook my hand._

"_I know who you are you ding bat, I only share a birthday with you," I shook my hand at her._

"_Just making sure," she smiled brightly._

"_So you two are twins," Randy asks._

"_Yup," I nodded._

"_That's so cool," Randy smiled._

"_It can be, until this one jumps on your bed at four am because she thought she heard someone brake into the house," I gesture to Devon._

"_I did not," she growled at me._

"_You did so," I reminded her. "After we watched we watched that movie on lifetime."_

"_Oh yea," she laughed._

_We talk for a little while and go get a late lunch, where Randy paid for everyone. We then returned to the hotel and we all changed into our gear. Paul and Devon keep bickering about anything and everything which had its amusing parts until Devon actually punched Paul in the jaw. This was going to be a really long storyline. _

_Before we know it, it's time for the match. Randy and Paul had already gone out and were now facing the Uso brothers. Jay Uso has Randy on the mat and tries to rile up the crowd, while Jimmy and Paul fight outside the ring. Paul and Jimmy have the ref's attention so Dev and I ran out with a chair. We slid into the ring and I help Randy up to his feet while Dev hit Jay with the chair. The crowd went insane, they loved what Dev and I were doing. We slid out to help Paul while the ref turned around just in time to see Randy hit an RKO and get the pin. Devon and I raised both Randy's and Paul's hand and we all walked back stage together._

"_Ew!" Devon shrieked when we got back stage._

"_What," I asked._

"_Paul spat on his hand before I raised it," she glared at him._

"_Sorry," he shrugged with a smug look._

_After Randy and I pulled Devon apart, Dev and I head back to the hotel not before Randy put his number in my phone. _

"_Ooh Cor has a boyfriend," Devon teased._

"_Oh shut the hell up," I blushed._

_We eat some room service and then head to bed. It was one crazy day._


	5. Chapter 5

~Devon~

"Ooh Cori has a boyfriend!" I teased her.

"Oh shut the hell up." She said.

We then headed back to our room and got room service and went to bed.

The next morning I was down in the gym while Cori was still asleep, I've been making a habit of this more often. I was basically beating the hell out of the punching bag in front of me.

"Take it easy, it's never did anything to you." A voice from behind me said.

I jumped a bit and turned around seeing Paul standing there."Yeah well I was pretending it was your face." I said crossing my arms. "How long were you there anyways?" I asked.

"Long enough." He said and I looked at him weird, why would he be watching me?

"Weird much?" I muttered and he gave me a look. "What do you want?" I picked up my I-pod after he didn't answer and went to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" He said, I'm really going to punch this guy in the face.

"Get out of my way, or I'm going to hurt you. Or did I not knock enough sense into you the last time?" I said.

He put his arms up in defense and I rolled my eyes and left back to my room.

"Where were you?" Cori asked when I walked in.

"Gym." I said grabbing some stuff before I went to talk a shower."Oh ok, wait do we have matches tonight?" She asked and I nodded."I have a match against Barbra, and your at ring side." I said rolling my eyes.

She couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag, Barbra that is. "And then we both have a promo with Randy and the ass." I said.

"I take it you don't like him?" She asked.

"No I freaking love him." I said sarcastically and she just shook her head at me. "You just noticed now?"

Later in the day we ended up at the arena and I changed into my ring gear. And then left with Cori to gorilla. Isn't this match going to be fun. I was introduced and went out with Cori. Soon after Barbra match started and we locked up, she cant even do that. What the hell, why did I get put in a match with her? I ended up shoving her into the ropes and clothes-lined her getting a 2 count. I picked her up and used a gory neck-breaker and the pin.

My music played and Cori and I celebrated in the ring, then headed back we got back and were greeted by Randy and Paul. We all made our way back to the promo station and waited to be called on.


	6. Chapter 6

~Cori~

I sat shaking my leg and playing with my right lip ring, I have snake bites, like I always do when I'm nervous, which is pretty much always. I felt someone place a hand reassuringly on my leg, and I looked down to see a large male hand. I

looked to my right and saw Randy's perfect blue eyes looking back at me. "Sorry," I murmured.

"It's all right," Randy smiled, and I blushed. "Don't be nervous, I'll be there."

"OK," I smiled back.

"Is she bouncing her leg and playing with her lip ring again," Devon raises her eyebrow.

I blushed deeper, "Yes, I told you that I would play with the ring if you let me get it!"

"Oh sorry, I thought you were old enough to pick out what jewelry you have," she jokingly rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Guys you're up," a stage hand brings us to the promo area.

The camera started rolling, "Please welcome my guests a this time, Randy Orton, Justin Gabriel, Devon, and Cori." The crowd cheered and we all smiled. "Ladies could you tell us why you helped Randy and Justin last week?"

"Simple, we felt like it," Devon shrugged.

"Well, where does this put the four of you," Justin asked.

"Well, we all work well together, and we think we're going to see where this tag team goes," I replied. Although, it was a lie because Devon hates Paul.

"Who would you guys like to face as of now," Justin asked.

"Justin, we'll take on anyone and we'll win," Randy answered.

"Really anyone," Rosa comes up with Primo and Epico.

"Really," Devon replied. "If you can find another girl."

"I'll do it," Barbie steps up. Oh yay, Devon's favorite person.

"Fine we'll see you guys in the ring next week," I replied.

The promo ended and we all got cleaned up and head back to the hotel. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked at the screen: 1 NEW TEXT MSG FROM: Randy ;). (Randy put the winking face there). I opened the text.

Hey u! Wanna go get sumtin to eat?

I replied: Sure :D Meet u in the lobby?

He replied: I'll be waiting ;)

I pulled on a short black dress and wear bright blue pumps. I then pulled my hair up into an elegant pony tail. I then applied smoky eyes and a pale pink lipstick. I walked out of the bathroom to see Devon playing X-box.

"Going somewhere," she asked pausing her game.

"Yea," I blushed grabbing my wallet and purse. "With Randy."

"Aw Core," she smiled using my nickname, "have fun."

"Thanks, are you going to be ok," I asked.

"Yea," she nodded, "I'll order room service and play video games. Have fun."

"Thanks," I waved walking out of the door.

I take the elevator down to the lobby and see Randy in a white button down and dark dress jeans, and walked over to him.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hi," he smiled too. "You look amazing."

"Oh shut up, no I don't," I blushed.

"Yes, you do, you're beautiful," he smiled and let me just say, it is the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

"Thanks, you look handsome," I flirted.

"Thank you," he replied. He held out his hand, "Ready?"

I took his hand, "Yes."

Randy and I arrived at this little romantic restaurant. We placed our orders and wait.

"So tell me about yourself," Randy said taking a sip of his water.

"Well, what do you want to know," I asked.

"Is your name really Cori," he asked.

"No, it's Charlotte," I replied with must destain. "Call me that and you'll be stabbed and than I'll rip your throat out."

"Where are you and Devon from," he fired another question.

"Maine," I shrugged.

"Oh," he nodded. "How about tattoos? How many do you have?"

"Three," I replied, "I have a koi swimming upstream on my left rib cage symbolizing rebirth and overcoming trouble, I have seize the day in script on my neck to remind me to do so, and lastly a yin and yang above my heel for good in all evil and evil in all good. And they all match Devon's. So you have a lot why don't you tell me about your favorite?"

Randy rolled up his right arm and point to a rose and under it says Alanna and a date in Roman numerals, "This one, it's the only colored tattoo I will ever have, and it's for my daughter.

I choked on my water, "You have a daughter?"

He nodded, "She's four and she is by my wife, Sam."

I became a little upset, "Do you mean ex?"

"No," he replied in shame. "I'm still married. Please let me explain though."

"OK," I said, he needs to explain.

"My marriage is failing," he started off, "I want to get a divorce, but I just don't have the time. Well, that's what I originally thought, but, I'm going to talk to Sam and brake it off."

"Oh," I said not knowing what else to say.

"I really like you Cori," Randy blurted out.

"I like you too," I smiled.

Randy and I ate and he paid much to my protests. We head back to the hotel and he walked me to mine and Devon's.

"Thank you for an amazing evening," I smiled.

"I had an awesome time too," he smiled.

We stood there awkwardly in the hallway for a second. "Can I kiss you," Randy asked.

"I'd like that," I smile.

Randy leans down and kisses me and I feel like it's so right. I feel little jolts of electricity run through me. We said goodbye and I walked into the room almost smacking Devon in the face with the door.

"Geez Dev! I could've hurt you," I yelled nervous that I actually did hurt her.

"He kissed you," she shrieked.

"I know," I blushed.

"I go back to what I said before, Cori has a boyfriend," she teases.

"I do not," I replied kicking my heels off. "I'll tell you everything in the morning, goodnight."

"Night sis," she hugged me.

I changed into some pajama pants and a tank top and crawled into bed feeling guilty for not explaining Randy being married, but, I was afraid she wouldn't approve. I'll tell her later, until then, I will feel extremely guilty and hope she does not see through me.


	7. Chapter 7

~Devon~

I was alone in my hotel room after the promo, now we have a match with Rosa and Kelly and the guys have a match with Epico and Primo. Yay! Yeah not really. I heard talking outside the door and I paused my game and went up to the door and listened. I couldn't really hear but it was Randy and Cori, and Randy said something about them kissing and I just went wide-eyed. Just then Cori opened the door just missing my face with it.

"Geez Dev! I could've hurt you!" She yelled at me.

"He kissed you!" I yelled pretty loud and she blushed.

"I know."

"I go back to what I said before, Cori has a boyfriend!" I teased her in a sing-song voice.

"I do not." She protested. "I'll tell you everything in the morning." I nodded.

"Night sis." I said and hugged her.

The next week went by fast and every time I asked Cori about her and Randy she'd find a way to avoid it. But, right now we were all just standing by gorilla for our matches.

"Well, I guess we're going out now right?" Cori asked and I nodded seeing as Randy's music started and we all left to the ring. Epico and Primo we're already out there with Rosa.

When the bell rung Randy and Primo were in the ring and Cori and I stood outside the ring cheering Randy on. The match went back and forth but Paul and Randy had the upper hand most of the time.

Paul had been in the ring for a while and was going for a pin and Rosa got on the apron distracting the ref. I looked over at Cori but she wasn't paying much attention to me so I just went over and pulled her off the apron. She started saying something to me in Spanish and I rolled my eyes. Well, I guess I pissed her off cos she just swung at me. I went to hit her back but Cori grabbed my arm before I could.

"Calm the hell down Dev!" She yelled at me and I just put my arm down and walked away. When we looked back in the ring Randy used an RKO on Epico and the pin. His music played and he got out as did Paul and stood outside the ring.

Cori and I got in the ring as Kelly came out. When she finally got down there Cori stood in the ring with Kelly.

When the bell rung the match ended quickly when Cori used her finisher on Kelly and Rosa just jumped off the apron and ran away. Her music played and I jumped in the ring and raised her hand and smiled at her as we went backstage.

We made our way to our locker room and I was dumping my duffle bag out on the floor cos I lost my phone again. Of course it was at the bottom of the bag. I looked over at Cori who was just staring off into nothing.

"Hey Cori?" She looked up at me. "Whats up with you and Randy? And don't give some stupid excuse to get out of it, you're telling me right now."

She sighed and looked at the ground, "Well..." Someone has some explaining to do.


	8. Chapter 8

~Cori~

I sighed and looked at the ground, "Well, Randy is sort of married."

"What," Devon asked so angrily it made me wince. "What the hell is his problem? Does he any morals at all?"

"Wait Dev," I pleaded with her.

She didn't stop. "No! I will not wait! I have the mind to go ask Randy what he really wants from you!"

"No!" I yelled in protest only to have her slam the locker room door in my face.

I hurried after her only to see her run to Randy's locker room and angrily bang on the door. Randy answered the door, and by the looks of things, he was stressed. I see Devon raise her hand and before I could say anything, she slapped Randy in the face.

"What the hell Devon," he yelled as he held his cheek.

"That's for leading my sister on," she screamed in his face. "How dare you! She finally finds a guy she likes and you lead her on even though you're married! What the hell? Do you know how much she used to get happy just seeing you on TV?"

"No," Randy hanged his head in shame. "I really like her too. I might even have feelings beyond liking her. Not to mention, I just had my lawyer file for divorce yesterday."

Devon looked taken back, and then got in Randy's face, "That's all fine and good, but, if you hurt her, I swear I'll beat the shit out off you!"

"Point taken," Randy looked deafly afraid of my sister who is way shorter than him. The again, we're twins, so I'm shorter then him too...

"Good," Devon then skipped over to me. "He's all your' s."

"You're twisted. You know that right," I asked as I raised my pierced right eyebrow.

"Sure I do," she smiled. "But, that's why you love me. I'm going to pack the car. Meet me outside in ten ok?"

"Sure," I nodded and walk over to Randy who smiled and waved at me from the door way of his locker room. "Hey. Sorry about that."

"No problem," he chuckled, the best sound in this universe is this man's laughter. "She's just looking after you."

"Yea, I guess," I shrugged. "Hey I'll see you soon."

"I hope so," he smiled. "Meet me for a drink at the hotel bar?"

"Sure thing," I stretched on to my tip toes and kissed Randy on the cheek and left with Devon.

Once Devon and I took our bags up to our hotel room, I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I then blow dried my hair straight, applied some make up, and dressed in a pair of light washed destroyed skinny jeans, a pink Avenged Sevenfold tank top, and my favorite pair of black knee-high converse. I say good bye to Devon and run down to the hotel bar. When I entered, I saw Randy sitting at the bar with whiskey glass in was a perfect time to mess with him.

I walked over to him and, in a different voice then my own, said, "Hey sexy you all alone," I then rubbed my hand up and down his arm.

Randy tensed but didn't turn around, "Sorry lady, I'm in a relationship with a beautiful girl."

"How serious is it," I asked in my fake voice.

"Very," he replied.

"Oh really," I asked using my normal voice.

"Shit," Randy whipped around. "You startled me!"

"Sorry," I giggled taking the empty barstool next to him.

"You look cute," he commented looking at my outfit.

"Thanks. You do too," I replied. He wore a pair of jeans and a black Three Days Grace T-shirt with black sneakers.

"Thank you," he smiled. "What do you drink?"

"Not much really," I shrugged. "What are you drinking?"

"Jack and coke," he replied as he gestured to the darkish liquid.

"Is it any good," I asked, making a face; I've never been much of a drinker.

"I'm drinking it. Aren't I," he asked jokingly. "Try it." He passed me his glass.

I took a sip, and it wasn't so bad, "I'll take one."

"Hey bartender," Randy called and a man with a shaved head and dressed in a all black walked over. "Can I have two more Jack and Cokes for me and my girlfriend here?" The guy nodded and got our drinks.

"Girlfriend," I raised my pierced eyebrow again.

Randy blushed, "Uh, yea. About that. Will you be my girlfriend? Well, after I'm fully divorced."

"Of course," I kissed him on the cheek.

One Week Later

Vince has Paul, Randy, Devon and I all traveling together and even rooming together in some states to help us get closer. Well, Devon is taking this as an opportunity to mess with Paul. First it started off by her taking his brush and hiding it, then his phone, but, the latest prank is she put mothballs in his suitcase, shoes, and wrestling gear. I think she likes him, and just won't admit it.

And in other news, Randy and his wife are finally fully divorced. His lawyer is now discussing child custody because, Randy wants joint custody with his ex-wife and so far she is agreeing. But, I still haven't told Devon, I wanted to feel everything out until I know it will work out so Randy doesn't get slapped again.

We're on Raw tonight and the boys are fighting Primo and Epico and Devon and I are supposed to accompany them because, rumor is that Barbra and Rosa are going to start something.

Devon and I dress in ripped jeans, converse and black tank tops. We added spike cuffs too. Randy's music played and I walked out with him and then Devon walked out with Paul, but I could see how much she hated it. Devon and I stayed outside the ring and Epico and Primo came out with their whores.

Paul started off with Primo and had the upper hand until Rosa and Barbra distracted the ref and Epico got a few cheap shots. The ref finally turned around after he heard enough yelling from Randy, Devon, and I. Barbra and Rosa tried it again, but, this time, Devon and I started a fight with them. I took Rosa and Devon got Barbra. We eventually had them running for their lives and the fans cheering, and to add to the fun Devon and I high five. Paul wore Primo down and tagged in Randy while Primo tagged Epico. The fought until Randy hit and RKO and got the pin. Devon and I raised Paul's and Randy's hands. Randy leaned down and kissed me and the whole arena went absolutely crazy. I blush when he pulls away. Paul leaned down and kissed Devon and I have to hide my surprise and so does she. When I looked at her, she pretended to be happy, but, in her eyes I saw that she wanted to murder him.

We headed backstage and I waited for the yelling.


	9. Chapter 9

~Devon~

The match just ended and Cori and I went in and raised Randy and Paul's hands. Randy went and kissed Cori! Holy Shizles! I was smiling like a complete idiot at them as Cori was blushing, but then I was in shock when Paul kissed me. What the hell? As soon as I got behind the curtain I basically backhanded Paul across the face.

"What the hell is your problem? Are you messed up in your damn head! What were you thinking!" I yelled completely pissed off.

"Devon just calm down and I'll explain!" He said and I rolled my eyes. "I did that because well..." And he trailed off.

"Because...?" I repeated.

"I sorta... Like you." He mumbled and I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"You like me?" I asked and he barely nodded. "Well I, I really don't know what you want me to say to you right now."

"Say you like me back." he said bluntly.

"And why would I say that to you?" I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Maybe because it's obvious that you do?" He said.

He was looking at me with a 'you know I'm right' look. Damn him! Yeah I do like him, I admit it. Are you happy now?

"Devon-" He started and I cut him off.

"No, just no. Yeah I do like you, but does it really matter? No, so just leave me alone." I ran my hand threw my hair and just basically ran off.

I ended up in my locker room sitting on the couch. I just sat there staring into nothing, then Cori came in.

"Why did you run off?" She asked.

"I wanted to." I said.

"You need to talk to him." She nudged my shoulder.

"No I don't Core." I said and got up grabbing my bag.

"You so stubborn, you know that?" She said and looked at me with a what the hell look, I just shrugged. Then she started singing. "Devon and Paul sitting-"

"Shut up." I laughed.

"Will you go talk to him?" She questioned and I shook my head. "Then I won't shut up." This is going to be a long night.

^ Friday Night ^

"I'm seriously hating these tag matches, I want a singles match." I complained and Cori laughed at me as we stood at the curtain waiting for our match against Tamina and Beth.

The match wasn't really much. It was just really short, just like any other Diva's match. We won, of course, when I used a 630 Senton on Tamina while Beth walked away from the ring. We celebrated in the ring like always and then went backstage.

"Awww, Coriiiiieeeee! Look its your lover!" I yelled when I saw Randy waiting for Cori.

"Shut-up Dev." Cori started blushing.

"Hey Devon!" I looked up and saw that Paul called my name as he was walking towards me. "Do you want to go get some dinner or something?" He questioned once he had gotten close enough for me to hear.

"Uhm, sure." I said, "Nothing fancy right?" I asked and he nodded smiling brightly.

We walked our separate ways to go change. I ended up wearing grey skinny jeans, black biker boots, and a black sweater. Don't judge me and my weirdness. I walked out into the parking lot and meet Paul out there. Hopefully this goes well

A/N: So did you see that coming? Lol x]


	10. Chapter 10

~Cori~

"Aww, Coriiiiieeeee! Look it's your lover!" Devon yelled when we went backstage after our match. I look around and finally see Randy.  
"Shut up Dev," I just about growled while blushing. I then watched as Paul finally asked her out and then finally she said yes. . She went off to get changed and I just laughed.  
"Hey cutie," Randy smiled.  
"Hey yourself," I blush at his compliment  
"Wanna go out tonight or stay in," he asked.  
"Can we grab so take out and stay in," I asked. "If you don't mind"  
"I asked you remember," Randy smirked. "That'll be fine. What are you in the mood for?"  
"Hot wings," I replied shyly. I'm always in the mood for anything with hot sauce.  
"Sounds good to me," he smiled.  
"Let me get changed," I said realizing I still had my ring gear on, which this week consisted of black wrestling tights that had hints of glitter, a red crop top, and knee high wrestling boots.  
"Why? You look hot," Randy comments approvingly.  
"Shut up," I blush and lightly smack him.

I showered quickly and put on my jeans and slip on my favorite shirt, it's a white Ed Hardy shirt that has dragons and skulls all over it, and pulled my black low rise Converse. I then met with Randy by his rental. We head to a pizza shop and get some Buffalo Wings with tons of hot sauce and French fries. We also got some sodas deciding to stay sober for tonight. We watch some old movie and hang out.

My phone riang and I picked it up to see it was Vince. "It's the boss please excuse me," I said as I got up.  
Randy nodded and paused the movie.  
I walked out on the balcony and hit the answer button on my phone, "Hello, Charlotte Sanderson speaking. How can I help you," I winced using my real name.  
"Cori, it's Vince McMahon," Vince's voice boomed on the other line. I'm so happy he doesn't call me Charlotte. I despise that name...  
"Oh, hi Mr. McMahon. How are you," I replied.  
"I'm well. How are you," he asked.  
"I'm doing well as well," I replied again.  
"Good. Listen, I just called Devon and she is very excited about this. You both will be competing in singles competition. You start tomorrow with Randy as a manager and you will be facing Beth," Vince explained.  
"Sounds amazing thank you so much sir," I said.

I hung up with Vince and did a little happy dance. Let me just say this now, I can play the guitar, but I cannot dance to save my life.  
"Well, those are some dance moves you got there," I heard someone laugh at me. I blushed and turned around to see Randy who had a smirk on his face.  
"Oh, um, sorry," I felt my cheeks get brighter.  
"No it's fine," he chuckled. "It was cute."  
"You're just being nice," I looked down.  
"This is true," he laughed again.  
"Jerk," I playfully slapped his shoulder. "By the way, you have to be my manager tomorrow."  
"Awesome," he smiled. "Who are you facing?"  
"Beth," I replied.  
"Oh, you got yourself a challenge there," Randy said.  
"I know," I nodded in agreement.  
"You'll do great," he kissed me gently.  
"Thanks," I smiled.

Randy and I went back inside and watched some more movies. At one point, he put his arm around me. It felt so right to be with him. He smells so good too, almost like something spicy, like cinnamon, but it's mixed with something else. It's just an amazing smell. After a while, we both fell asleep and I didn't hear Devon come in at first, but she woke me up when she went into the bathroom.  
"Hey Dev," I smiled. "How'd the date go?"


	11. Chapter 11

~Devon~

Paul and I ended up going to McDonald's, but it was still really fun. Probably the best, well, date I've ever been on. I had just gotten back to the hotel room I shared with Cori and I was fumbling through my wallet for the key card, I found the gold card and unlocked the door. I opened it to see Randy and Cori laying together and the end of a movie was on. I shut the door behind me and then crept across the floor to the bathroom. But I soon ended up tripping over air and made a loud noise when I fell, which Cori woke up and smiled at me as I got up.

"Hey Dev." I heard her speak. "How did your date go?" I turned my head towards her and smiled.

"Pretty good actually, I had fun." I said as she smiled to me. I had already grabbed my pajama bottoms and a tank top and went to change.

XxXxX

The next day Cori had been put in a single match against Beth, my singles match was on Friday against Tamina. But Cori's match was soon underway as I sat in our locker room cheering her on every once in a while with Paul sat near me. At the moment Beth was looking good and was going to hit a Glam Slam but Cori countered at the last second and got a roll-up victory. The ref counted the 3 count and when he did Cori slid out from the ring; her music played Randy raised her hand in victory. Cori looked so happy to win.

The two walked through the curtain and I was waiting there and hugged Cori, "Good job Cor." I smiled.

"Thanks Dev." She smiled back.

"C'mon, we can all go celebrate your victory. None of us have any matches or anything as far as I know." I suggested and Cori nodded.

"I'm cool with that." She looked to Randy asking if he wanted to.

"Whatever you want to do babe." Randy said, it was pretty cute as he smiled down at her. Then we all looked over to Paul who stood behind me unusually quiet.

"I'm down for it." He flashed us a smile.

"Alright it's settled,  
1 hour ago

we're going out to celebrate! Let's go change!" I grabbed Cori's arm and started dragging her to the locker room so we could change and I heard the boys start laughing at me.


	12. Chapter 12

~Cori~

So Devon's date went well last night, and I'm really happy for her. I changed into my wrestling gear because my match is next. Tonight it consists of red wrestling pants, a black shirt that had hints of red glitter on the top, and black knee-high converse. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and started to stretch.

"Hey baby," Randy greeted me. He looks amazing in his jeans and RKO t-shirt.

I looked up, "Hi."

"Ready," he asked.

"I guess," I answered. The truth was, I was completely nervous.

"Hey, you'll do fine," he smiled and hugged me.

"If you say so," I smiled and kissed him.

"I do," he smiled and took my hand.

We headed to the gorilla position and I wait. Beth went on and she looked really intimidating. I got really nervous and started play, and Randy put his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll do fine babe," he smiled.

I just nodded.

The River by Good Charlotte featuring M. Shadows and Synyster Gates echoed through out the arena. I walk out and blow kisses to the audience. Randy then grabbed my hand and we walked down the ramp together. We stop before the ring and Randy kissed me and the arena went wild. I blushed and Randy helped me into the ring.

The bell rang and I locked up with Beth. Crap, she's strong! She pushed me on the mat and I heard Randy yelling for me to get up. Beth stepped on my leg and I kicked her in the shin as hard as I can. She backed up and I got to my feet. She went to put me in a Glam Slam, but I countered with a drop kick to pick up the win!

I won! I won my first singles match! Randy entered the ring and he raised my hand as my music blasted through the arena. Randy grabbed my hand and we walked up the ramp and back to the gorilla position.

Devon hugged me as soon as I came through the curtain, "Good job Cor," she smiled.

"Thanks Dev," I smiled back.

"C'mon, we can all go celebrate your victory. None of us have any matches or anything as far as I know," Devon suggested.

I nodded."I'm cool with that," I looked to Randy silently asking if he wanted to go.

"Whatever you want to do babe ," Randy smiled down at me.

We all looked to a quiet Paul.

"I'm down for it," he smiled.

"Alright, it's settled we're going to celebrate! Let's go change!" Devon said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me to our shared locker room with the sound of the boys laughing fading.

I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and an electric blue blue top to match my hair with black boots. Devon wears the same thing only with a red top to match the streaks in her hair.

We meet the boys in the parking lot and put our bags in the truck and head to a restaurant not too far from the arena. We order and hang out for a little bit. I can't help but smile at the way Paul smiles at my sister. It's so cute, I hope they go out again soon.


	13. Chapter 13

~Devon~

The few days before Friday went by quickly. A few minutes ago I had changed into my ring gear. Which today was a pair of black wrestling pants, electric blue knee high converse, and a black sports bra like top.

I clipped my bangs up so they weren't in my face as I warmed up. Soon a saw a shadow hovering over me, I looked up and saw Paul there.

"Ello." I said straightening up and he smile.

"Hey, uhm your match is next and I'm suppouse to be out with you sooo..." He trailed off and I laughed.

"Okay lets go." We walked down to the curtian and Tamina was already there. I nodded towards her and she ignored me like I was some nobody, well I sorta am but still.

"Well someone has a stick up there ass, huh?" I whispered to Paul rolling my eyes over to Tamina and he stiffled a laugh as she left.

"Your so nice." He said and I gave him a cheeky smile as my music played and I did my entrance. Paul held open the ropes for me and I got in the ring and he jumped to the floor as the bell rang.

Tamina and I locked up and she shoved me back shacking her head at me and went to clothsline me over the top rope but I slipped down pulled the rope with me and she went over instead. I took a chance and dived through the rope, fortunatly it payed off. We ended up fighting on the floor outside the ring and we both were oblivious to the ref counting, and then the bell rang. A Double DQ, well isn't that great. I glanced over at Tamina and she was glaring holes into my head. She then came over and started yelling and getting in my face. I looked at her like she had two heads and she shoved me backwards and I shoved her onto the ground and turned to the crowd and shrugged. My music played and I walked up the ramp with Paul as he put his arm around me. Once I got behind the curtian I was attacked by my sister. We said our goodbyes, changed, and went back to the hotel before our flight in the morning.


End file.
